zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hiploop
Hiploop vs. Helmasaur vs. Iron Mask Ok I don't know about you guys but I always thought all three of these were identical. Thoughts? I mean other enemies have different translations despite being the same enemy.—'Triforce' 14 03:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :These have a clear distinction because only some of them wear masks, and Helmasaurs and Iron Masks, while harboring a very similar concept, have distinctly different appearances. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Helmasaurs I can understand, but Hiploops and Iron Masks are physically and functionally identical.—'Triforce' 14 03:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I see what you're talking about now. Well yeah, the ones from Four Swords look exactly like Iron Masks. Where'd we get the name for the FS one anyway? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really sure, but Hiploop seems to me like it would be the more "official" of the two names, due to the in-game description/tatl thing. But yeah, even the Hiploops in MM can wear masks too.—'Triforce' 14 03:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but both their bodies and their masks look pretty different. Wait, so do we seriously not have a source for the name of the Iron Masks? Well this is gonna be a mess to fix if we don't. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, naturally being a 3D game vs a 2D game they'll look different, but the concept is the same. As for the source, I think some of the "official" (I use that word loosely) guide books call them that.—'Triforce' 14 03:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I'd expect them to at least resemble each other in some way other than having metal masks. Hiploops look like insects, where Iron Masks just like little red creatures. Also, while I know they can be expected to look different, the point at the end of the Iron Masks' masks is pretty distinct, setting them apart from Helmasaurs. I dunno, I just consider them very different things. But as for the FS appearance, that definitely does not look at all like the Hiploops from MM, whereas it looks exactly like Iron Masks. What should we do in this situation? Is the source for FS Hiploop's name also from a guide book? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well great, according to the guide, in FS they're called "hipRoops."—'Triforce' 14 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm. I really don't know what to do. I mean, guides aren't known for their exact accuracy....but if we have no other source, that's the best we can do. The thing is, they just look exactly like Iron Masks. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I just checked Zelda.com, another infallible source, and it did make a distinction between hiploops and Iron masks, except that it only listed Iron masks as being in LA. I say we either merge the two or move the FS info to Iron Mask.—'Triforce' 14 03:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I vote to move the FS info to Iron Mask. Hiploops from MM are too different in my opinion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Make sure you distinguish that they are called Hiproops though in FS, and then you can make a theory section based off of that if you want. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : : Not likin' it. --AuronKaizer ''' 06:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Are we ever going to resolve this?—Triforce' ' 14' 17:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe if you get a fourth party into the discussion. Seems a bit obvious that it's going to be a stalemate with only us inputting...input. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Helmasaurs and Iron Masks look like ''exactly the same to me (referring to the Minish Cap image and the Oracle of Ages image), other than Helmasaurs being more 3D. Hiploops look much different. The 23:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC)